The invention relates to a doctor unit for a printing press with at least one doctor blade arranged to be carried on a doctor mount;
In the prior art the doctor blade is firmly gripped in the mount. The consequence of such a method of fixing is that the gripped part of the blade, which during operation is heated to a considerable extent is not able to expand laterallY. and this causes part of the blade which is not gripped to become corrugated where it engages the cYlinder to be wiped bY the blade. In order to nevertheless avoid an uneven engagement of the doctor blade on the cylinder to be Wiped it has thus been necessary to use a substantial force to apply the blade to the cylinder and this led to rapid wear of the doctor blade something that in turn led to the necessitY cf frequent resetting and replacement of the blade. Known arrangements accordingly are not sufficiently simple to operate and are insufficiently economic. The above disadvantages make themselves particularly felt in connection with offset lithe ink systems, because the high ink viscosity leads to a very pronounced heating of the doctor